


Dealing

by MusicLOVEPainter



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLOVEPainter/pseuds/MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin is a gangster faced with an ultimatum: get a lover, or get out. In comes one Cho Kyuhyun needing money. Changmin takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread normally, so...

"Fuck! Siwon, get the car ready!" Changmin yelled as he ran from gunfire. 

Siwon looked up to see Changmin turn back and fire at a few men. Diving into the car, Siwon cursed as he fired up the engine to his new Mercedes. 

"Ah!" Siwon looked up and saw Changmin on the ground, only two feet closer than before.

Rolling down the passenger window, Siwon shouted, "What the fuck, Min?! Hurry up!"

"Kind of got shot, Siwon!"

Cursing again, Siwon stepped out of his car and ran for his friend. "Stand, you fucker!" Changmin pushed onto his feet, limping to Siwon in the heavy fire. 

"Jesus Christ!" Changmin shrieked as pain shot through his thigh with each step.

"Lord, forgive our sweet Changmin," muttered when he reached the injured man. Dragging his limp leg, Changmin groaned in pain.

"Take me to Jaejoong, Siwon."

He opened the door for his younger friend and as he closed it, gun shots hit the passenger door.

Siwon gasped, "my car!"

Changmin hit the window and Siwon ran to the driver's side. He slipped in to see blood seeping from Changmin's thigh all over the leather of his new seats. Siwon drove off in a hurry. 

"Shit, man! Are you okay? Just... be serious! Will you make it to Jaejoong's house?" Siwon asked in a concerned tone, glancing at the young man every now and then.

"Shut the fuck up and DRIVE Siwon!"

When they arrived, Changmin slug an arm around Siwon's broad shoulders. He limped gracelessly to the front door.

Siwon coughed, "you uh...gonna ring the door bell?"

Changmin scoffed and pushed his finger onto the small circle. The bell resounded through the house and Jaejoong's elegant footsteps approached the door.

Jaejoong opened the door with a smile the quickly fell. He grabbed Changmin and ripped him from Siwon's grasp.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" an aggravated Jaejoong asked Siwon.

"Deal gone bad Jae," Changmin coughed out, "please hurry. I don't feel too good."

"Siwon, Yunho will be home in ten minutes. Please tell him I'm operating in the kitchen," Jaejoong quickly carried the man into his kitchen and laid him on the counter in the center. "Damn, and I just got this place cleaned."

Changmin laughed, "Sorry hyung."

"Oh shut up. It looks like you were shot in the femoral artery. You're lucky I'm a doctor..." Jaejoong went to work on the wound.

 

"I'm hom- what are you doing here?" a muscular, tall man asked Siwon, "and why are you sitting on my $15,000 couch?"

Siwon twitched and stood up. He bowed in respect to his elder, "Hello Yunho, Changmin was shot today and-"

"He WHAT?!"

Siwon nodded, "uh, yeah. He was shot today when a deal went bad. He said he couldn't go to a hospital and he asked to be brought here. Jaejoong-sshi is operating in the kitchen right now..."

Yunho sighed and removed his suit jacket and tie. After he rolled up his sleeves, he walked into the kitchen to see his dongsaeng laying on the kitchen island. Blood wasn't flowing, which was a good sign, but Jaejoong was still doing something to the boy's thigh.

"What's wrong with him baby?"

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho, "Hey, welcome home. Changmin was shot in his upper thigh, the femoral artery was struck, but not completely ruptured. He's going to be fine," he smiled at his husband then, "Will you bring me a needle and some sutures? Thank you."

Yunho smiled back and walked into their bedroom to grab the materials Jaejoong requested. He returned soon and watched the beauty sew the young man's thigh up. They both smiled at Changmin when he looked up at them, "Is it over yet?"

Yunho nodded and heard a loud smack of flesh as Changmin's face contorted in pain. He looked over at his husband and saw Jaejoong's hand resting on Changmin's sutures.

"Don't you EVER make me FUCKING worry like that AGAIN!!!!!"

Both men were taken aback by the fragile looking man's explosion.

Yunho started, "Dammit Min, I told you to stop this shit," Siwon entered the kitchen, "Jae and I love you. We worry for you. This dealing business is going to get you killed."

Changmin looked to the side, he didn't want to reply. He knew they weren't done.

Jaejoong was next, "Isn't it about time you took a lover? If only for your own safety! Look at Siwon! He has a nice guy!" Jaejoong looked puzzled and peered at Siwon, embarrassed, "What was his name again?"

"Hangeng," Siwon smiled in response, "I really agree with them, Changmin. You know the reason you always get shot at is because our partners always think you're trying to take their girls."

Changmin sighed, "And if I DON'T take a lover? What then?"

Yunho stated at him hard in the eyes, "Then you get out of this shit. I did it, you can too."

An ultimatum, just fucking great.

 

\--------

 

Jaejoong, being the compulsive mother he was, forced Changmin to actually take a few days off. He had nothing to do except lay around in his penthouse, wondering how the clubs were holding up without him.

"I should head on over to Purple Line...just to check how business is doing," Changmin reasoned.

Limping around on one leg, he managed to dress himself in his favorite black slacks and a white button down shirt, tucked in of course. Changmin briefly wondered if he should be driving with a bad leg, but decided to just go for it anyway. 

The silver Audi was as beautiful as always. Changmin loved that car like it was his child. Not even his businesses mattered like his car. He drove his sexy beauty all the way to the club where he was greeted with hesitance. 

"Sir, should you be here?" one man at the front entrance asked.

"Jaejoong-shi said you would be resting for a few days," anther one spoke, "should we call for some assistance for you boss?"

Changmin waved his hand absentmindedly. He was only going to go up to his office, read some bank statements, smoke a cigarette, and maybe have some wine.

"I'll be fine. Don't let anyone bother me unless someone is dying."

 

He hadn't expected for just that.

"Uh, boss?" the door to his office creaked open and a man peaked in, "someone's here to see you. It's uh, life or death."

Changmin gave a hard stare at the subordinate, but gestured for the person to enter nonetheless. His gaze switched to a man about his age, dressed in common clothes, and staring at the floor. The subordinate closed the door and walked down the hall.

"Come sit," Changmin said.

The man never lifted his eyes, but came over and sat down in the chair across from Changmin's desk. He was wringing a paperboy cap in his hands.

"Can't you speak?" Changmin asked harshly, "Look at me when I speak to you."

The man looked up and Changmin did a double take. His caramel colored hair fell in gentle waves around his face, while his eyes watered and made his chocolate brown eyes seem even more helpless than he already was.

"I'm sorry sir," he apologized meekly.

"Why did you come here?" Changmin tried to seem unaffected by the pretty boy.

He looked at the floor again, "My name is Cho Kyuhyun....and I need a loan."

Ahhh, a loan. Something many men in the area were capable of, but only Changmin had a standard of efficient delivery and interest rate.

"How much are we talking?" Changmin leaned back in his chair, breezing an air of confidence.

"At least 200,000...."

Changmin whistled, ready to decline the boy from the money.

He stood suddenly and the look in his eyes was pleading, "Please! I'll do anything! I need this money for my brother's radiation!"

Changmin stilled. He had lost family to the horrors of different cancers. Could he really refuse someone of the money when he had experienced the same pain?

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"You'll do anything? You're sure about that?"

Kyuhyun nodded frantically, "Anything! Anything to save his life!"

Changmin smirked, "Come back at this time tomorrow. I'll have a document for you to sign. Your brother will have his radiation once you sign."

Kyuhyun smiled so wide his cheeks turned pink, "Thank you!" if he hadn't known better, he may have hugged the young loan shark.

\---------------

Changmin stared at the wall in his apartment. Was it alright to call Kyuhyun? Was what he was about to ask of him an okay trade for the money?

Fuck it. It's happening.

Changmin fished his Galaxy SIII from the pocket of his Armani suit pants and looked up Kyuhyun's number. He pressed the number and watched the phone call the other man.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice across the line.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun's audible gasp sounded loudly over the speaker, "Shim-sshi! H-hello! May I ask why-"

"I'm calling because I have a contract worked out. If you would meet me at the club in twenty minutes, we can discuss it," Changmin interrupted.

Kyuhyun gave a shaky "yes sir" before Changmin hung up and left to drive to the club. Each tire rotation made Changmin nervous as his Audi brought him closer to the club.

Was he not asking for too much?

Kyuhyun arrived before he did and was already seated across from Changmin's respective seat. He stood when Changmin entered the room. Changmin gestured for the man to sit and he did slowly while Changmin limped his way to the chair.

Kyuhyun stared at the younger man in awe. Even with a limp he was absolutely breathtaking. The rumors about his beauty were no lie.

"Your contract," Changmin slided a paper across the desk to the man.

Kyuhyun read over the guidelines before he stopped and stared at Changmin in a different sort of awe.

"Problem?" He asked.

Kyuhyun stuttered painfully, "Changmin-sshi... I d-don't think you t-thought t-this through very w-well..."

No, Changmin spent his entire night writing out the contract. Everything looked perfect. Changmin shook his head and looked at the paper.

"If you sign it, you benefit your brother and yourself. If you don't sign it, you get to walk out unchanged. Your decision," Changmin gave the man a hard look.

Kyuhyun signed the paper quickly and stated, "Changmin-sshi, I will be your lover from this day forward," and he shook Changmin's hand.


	2. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin meets Leeteuk, learns Kyuhyun loves wine, and kisses his new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not proofread.

Changmin stood from his chair and soundlessly limped around the mahogany desk to Kyuhyun. He sat on the desk in front of the trembling man. Changmin smirked and grabbed Kyuhyun's face, tilting it up to look at him. Kyuhyun looked terrified beyond reason.

"Kyuhyun," Changmin whispered, "take me to your brother."

Changmin released the man's face and stood. Kyuhyun hopped up and walked behind the taller man. Changmin made a gruff noise while reaching his hand towards Kyuhyun's behind him. Kyuhyun shivered, but allowed his hand to be held. Changmin, once he confirmed his steady grip on the other's hand, yanked Kyuhyun forward to be next to him.

"Walk beside me," he glanced at Kyuhyun, "we're lovers now. Everyone should know."

Kyuhyun just hung his head, walking beside the other man. Many workers stared in wonder as the two walked away hand in hand, but Changmin lead them to the parking garage beside the club.

Kyuhyun blinked, "Um, I don't have a car."

"I figured as much. You'll ride with me," Changmin pointed to the silver Audi. 

Kyuhyun gasped, but said nothing as Changmin walked him to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Kyuhyun slid into the beautiful interior, watching the suicide door gently shut in place beside him. Changmin limped to the driver's side and jumped in. Kyuhyun told him where to find his brother.

Surprisingly enough, the man's brother resided in a hospital the majority of the time. Kyuhyun lead them to his brother's room, being sure to hold Changmin's hand the entire way. Kyuhyun opened the hospital door and Changmin saw a man equally as beautiful as Jaejoong.

The man looked over and smiled, "Hyunnie, I didn't think you'd be back today."

Kyuhyun pulled Changmin along to the man's bedside, "Leeteuk, this is my boyfriend, Changmin."

Leeteuk held out a hand to shake, which Changmin complied. Leeteuk's smile grew sly as he looked back to his brother.

"Kyuhyun, I never thought you'd bring me your boyfriend. What's up? Are you pregnant?"

Changmin laughed heartily as Kyuhyun smacked his brother's arm, "How can I be pregnant, hyung! I wanted you to meet him...is that so bad?"

Leeteuk beamed at his brother and Changmin said, "I wanted to meet you because from now on, I'll be paying for all your treatments."

Changmin noticed Kyuhyun shaking through their linked hands. Leeteuk looked furious.

"Please get out, I'd like to speak with my brother." Changmin left to find a doctor that would discuss financial matters with him.

When Changmin was gone, Leeteuk exploded. "How could you take his money?!"

Kyuhyun blinked away tears, "He's got money! I'm taking a loan from him!"

Leeteuk gasped, "You're dating a loan shark?!"

Kyuhyun gazed at the floor, "Yes..."

Enraged, Leeteuk pressed his emergency button to call a nurse. Coincidentally, Changmin came back with the nurse on duty. Leeteuk became even angrier and yelled at Changmin.

"We won't take your money! So go ahead and get out!"

Changmin blankly stared at the man in bed, "I'm paying for my boyfriend's brother's medical treatment. Is that so wrong?"

Leeteuk pointed at him, "You gave him a loan!"

The nurse dismissed herself awkwardly. Changmin scoffed, "If you think he's in debt, you should stop."

Kyuhyun shook violently at their conversation. Leeteuk asked how that could be possible if he took a loan and Changmin appeared more than pleased to give an answer.

Stepping up behind Kyuhyun, Changmin wrapped his arms around the thin waist, "Well, he's paying with his body, of course."

Kyuhyun fainted in Changmin's large arms.

 

When Kyuhyun came to, he realized the bed he laid in wasn't his own or a hospital bed like normal. The pillows contained down feathers, the mattress felt like a cloud, and the comforter provided the perfect amount of warmth. Kyuhyun quickly removed himself from the expensive bedding, knowing it cost more than his life. Everything around was beautiful and expensive.

He walked at a brisk pace to find a living room. There on the white, square cushioned couch, sat Changmin in inexpensive pajamas. He looked up and saw Kyuhyun in the archway connecting the kitchen and living room.

Changmin patted the seat beside him, "Come watch tv."

Kyuhyun complied, but when he sat down, he realized he was wearing pajamas as well. Changmin slung an arm around the skinny man's shoulders. Kyuhyun stiffened in his hold.

"Relax," came Changmin's deep voice, "I'm not going to eat you."

"How long," Kyuhyun mumbled, "How long was I out?"

Changmin stared at the television, "A few hours."

Kyuhyun nodded, "why bring me here?"

"I don't know where you live."

Kyuhyun knew that was a blatant lie. His contract required an address. He just nodded and leaned in closer, "Do you have any wine?"

Changmin smiled, "Are you hungry?" 

Kyuhyun looked over and saw the breathtaking smile Changmin gave him. He nodded vigorously, hoping he didn't look stupid.

Changmin stood and walked away. Kyuhyun heard him digging around in the kitchen, only to see Changmin walk back in with two Bordeaux glasses and a bottle of very expensive, very red wine. Changmin sat back down with Kyuhyun, "Take out should take about twenty minutes. I hope you like Bordeaux." 

Kyuhyun nodded and helped Changmin unscrew the cork by holding the bottle firmly in place. Changmin poured the wine into two glasses elegantly and handed one to the man beside him. Kyuhyun gratefully took it, sipping happily.

"I love wine," Kyuhyun smiled widely.

Changmin glanced at him and chortled, "I can tell."

Kyuhyun set his empty glass beside the bottle, where Changmin made quick work of refilling it. Kyuhyun grabbed the glass back from Changmin and murmured quietly, "I just can't afford to drink it."

Changmin threw an arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder and hugged him with squeeze of the same arm, "You're with me now."

Kyuhyun looked up at Changmin expectantly, but then put his head down to rest on Changmin's shoulder. "I'm drunk," he whispered into the soft cotton of the man's t-shirt.

Changmin stifled a laugh, "You can have whatever you want from now on."

Kyuhyun thought about this idly as he set his glass in his lap. Changmin refilled it without speaking again, the only noises in the living room came from the television casting a bluish light on the men's skin.

"Were you serious," Kyuhyun whispered again, "about me repaying my debt with my body?"

Changmin stared at the tv, feigning interest. He whispered back, "No, I was only messing with your brother."

Kyuhyun turned to completely face the man, Changmin's arm falling from him in the process. Changmin looked at him as Kyuhyun asked, "Then, why?"

"Why what?"

Kyuhyun felt his courage was fading, so he knocked back his glass in one swallow. He hated at Changmin and demanded, "Then why take a lover?"

Changmin clarified, "Why take a lover if I don't expect them to pleasure me?" Kyuhyun nodded, so he continued, "My line of work is very dangerous for a single man." He looked back to the television.

Kyuhyun moved closer, "But why-" Changmin gave him a hard stare that shut him up even in his intoxicated state.

"It's because my work is so dangerous, I have to have a public lover to eliminate speculation that I'm going to steal another man's woman."

Kyuhyun nodded. He stared at Changmin's face and realized just how beautiful he was. He set his empty glass back on the table and moved to be beside Changmin. Changmin didn't even glance at him as he watched some variety show. Kyuhyun slid his hands over Changmin's cheeks and moved his head to look at him again. Changmin's eyes appeared black with the reflected blue from the tv.

"I'm going to kiss you," he warned the gorgeous man.

"You're drunk," Changmin retorted, but made no attempt to move.

Kyuhyun slammed their mouths together in a very harsh move. Changmin grunted from the pain in his lips. Kyuhyun moved his mouth eagerly over the other's and let out a little moan. His grip on Changmin's face didn't cease.

Changmin grabbed Kyuhyun's hands and pulled them away before he moved back from Kyuhyun. Said man was panting lightly and staring at him with a hooded gaze.

"You're really drunk," Changmin concluded.

Kyuhyun shook his head, "No, I want to kiss you again!"

Changmin grabbed him under the armpits and pulled him up from the couch. "Time for bed."

Kyuhyun fought against him, "I'm not tired!"

Changmin sighed before pulling the man to the bedroom, "If you sleep now, we can kiss again in the morning."

Kyuhyun beamed and ran for the bedroom with Changmin making his way leisurely behind. Kyuhyun was already under the covers, waiting for Changmin to join him. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the drunk man.

"I'll be on the couch," he told Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gasped, "No! Sleep with me!"

Changmin smirked and said in a sing song voice, "A gentleman never takes advantage of a lady."

Giving Changmin a blank stare, he tried to reason with him. "I'm not a lady."

Changmin arched an eyebrow. Kyuhyun just started for a moment before it sunk in. Changmin let out a small laugh as Kyuhyun realized what Changmin's joke meant.

"Oh," was all Kyuhyun could say as he blushed and brought the covers up to shield his face.

"Goodnight," Changmin said as he walked out. He heard Kyuhyun respond with his own 'goodnight' as he left the room.

Changmin settled on the couch, looking over at the empty glasses on the table. The bottle sat just as empty as the dirty glasses.

"I guess he did drink a lot," he muttered as he calculated how many glasses Kyuhyun had.

 

Approximately four minutes later, Changmin answered the door to Chinese take out.


	3. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin buys Kyuhyun a new suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still(and probably forever) not proofread.

When Kyuhyun finally gained consciousness, he discovered his head felt like it completely split in half. He cursed and fought against the covers to remove himself from what he knew to be Changmin’s bed. After he stood up, he spared a glance to the end table only to find two aspirin and a glass of water waiting for him. Greedily, he swallowed down the pills and finished off the glass of clear liquid before stumbling out of the bedroom to find Changmin.

Changmin stood in the kitchen, contemplating what he wanted to eat for the day’s breakfast, when Kyuhyun stepped into the blinding lights.

“What the hell?” He groaned out, “Are these lights fluorescent?” He covered his eyes and rubbed them harshly.

“Saves money on the electricity bill,” Changmin muttered, not turning to face Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun groaned again before he moved to sit on a stool at the kitchen island. Changmin moved to the fridge, grabbed the Chinese take-out, poured the contents onto a plate, and shoved it in the microwave. Kyuhyun whimpered when the door slammed shut.

“Sorry,” Changmin apologized and looked at Kyuhyun. The man held his head in both hands. Changmin mumbled, “I hope you like re-heated Chinese food.”

Kyuhyun laid his head gently against the cool granite countertop of the island. He slurred his words into the surface, “Does anyone?”

Changmin shook his head and turned back to the microwave to wait for the loud ‘ding’ to sound through his kitchen and Kyuhyun’s ears. When it finally did, he grabbed a couple pairs of chopsticks and walked to Kyuhyun. He placed the plate down quietly and poked the man with his chopsticks. Kyuhyun sat up and took the proffered utensil happily.

Eating left Kyuhyun’s stomach relieved from the intense feeling of alcohol ingestion without anything to eat beforehand. He enjoyed his meal in silence until Changmin coughed suspiciously. Kyuhyun glanced at him and saw the man looking towards him.

“What?”

Changmin looked away and cleared his throat, “Um, should we visit your brother again?”

Kyuhyun set his chopsticks down. Hanging his head, he knew they had to have a game plan to make it look like a genuine relationship. Kyuhyun let a sigh escape his lips before replying to the larger man, “I think I should go by myself.”

Changmin went to protest, but a loud knock came from the front door. With a growl, Changmin stood and carried himself to the door. He shouted profanities at the man behind the door as soon as he opened it. Kyuhyun watched as Changmin slammed the door shut in the man’s face. The knocking resumed as Changmin walked back to the island to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun arched an eyebrow, “Who is that?”

“Changmin! Open the door! Jaejoong sent me!”

Changmin sighed and left to open the door again. He didn’t say a word to the man as he limped his way back to Kyuhyun. Once seated on the stool, he leaned into Kyuhyun and placed his head on his shoulder. Kyuhyun stiffened but heard Changmin say, “Hold me, this is one of my best friends.”

Kyuhyun laid his head gently on top of the other’s and picked up his chopsticks again. He grabbed a piece of broccoli and fed it to the hiding man.

A tall, muscular man entered the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. His look of shock amused Kyuhyun, but he continued to feed the man next to him, as well as himself. The man gasped and pointed at the men before shouting, “You did it!”

Changmin sighed once again and gently removed himself from Kyuhyun’s touch. He glared at the man and snarled lightly, “Of course I did it. I always do what Jaejoong tells me to.” He turned to look at Kyuhyun again before he continued, “Get out of my penthouse, Siwon.”

Siwon gaped and held a hand to his chest, “Changmin! Jaejoong sent me because he heard you were at the club.”

Changmin ate something Kyuhyun brought to his face, “I’m always at the club.”

Siwon sighed this time. Kyuhyun realized there was no getting Changmin to answer in the way someone wanted him to. Kyuhyun placed his free hand on Changmin’s shoulder, “Hi,” he looked at Siwon, “I’m Kyuhyun.”

Siwon glanced him over before asking, “Who are you to Changmin?”

Changmin made a frustrated noise before throwing his hands in the air, “He’s obviously my boyfriend!”

Siwon nodded sagely, “Does Jaejoong know?”

Changmin gave him an exasperated look, “Do you think he knows? I didn’t tell you!”

“Well Kyuhyun-ssi, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Siwon walked to the door and suddenly stopped, “Oh, and Changmin, tell Jaejoong.” With that, he was gone.

“That was awkward,” Kyuhyun offered.

“Are you done eating?”

Kyuhyun furrowed his brow, “No, why?”

Changmin stood, “You are now. We need to get you some clothes. You have to meet Jaejoong.”

Kyuhyun stayed seated as Changmin walked off. He finished his food just as Changmin walked back in, this time wearing a tailored suit.

“Boss?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Gucci,” Changmin straightened his flawless tie.

Kyuhyun stood and wiped off his hands on the pajama pants, “What should I wear to meet your friend?”

Changmin arched an eyebrow and laughed, “We’re going to Chanel, Louis Vuitton, whoever can get us something that looks nice on you.”

Kyuhyun followed behind the limping man before he remembered to stay beside him and quickened his pace to match the other’s. 

 

Kyuhyun felt like a doll, being shoved around into dressing rooms with strange clothes and women. Every outfit was refused by Changmin, who sat calmly outside the dressing room. Changmin grabbed the attendant by her wrist and said, “Bring an all black suit. Also, bring a white one.”

He released her and ran off to grab the requested suits in Kyuhyun’s size. She returned and practically threw the suits at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun put on the white one with difficulty, but finally walked out and showed Changmin. Kyuhyun arched an eyebrow at the man’s lack of response. Changmin didn’t even bat an eyelash as he stared at Kyuhyun.

“Go put on the black one,” he said to Kyuhyun and then turned to the attendant as the man walked off, “We’ll take that one, I guess.”

Kyuhyun growled as he shed himself of the expensive clothes and threw them back at the girl on the other side of the door. He put on the black suit and quickly walked out. Changmin stared emptily again and maintained eye contact with Kyuhyun as he told the attendant to bring a leopard print tie. Kyuhyun stood with his hands on his hips, throwing a defiant look towards the man completely relaxed in the chair. The girl returned and handed the material to Changmin. He walked over with the look of a hungry predator in his eyes. Kyuhyun placed his hands by his sides involuntarily and straightened his back a bit. Changmin wrapped the silky material around Kyuhyun’s throat before tying it over itself. 

Changmin patted Kyuhyun’s shoulders, “Take a look,” and he turned the man around to look in a mirror nearby.

The suit fit him like it was actually made for him and Changmin left the tie hanging loose. He heard Changmin ask the girl for eyeliner. She refused him and Changmin made a rebuttal somewhat along the lines of, “I saw you re-applying it. Hand it over.” Kyuhyun watched in the mirror as the girl did so and Changmin grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around again. Kyuhyun obediently shut his eyes and felt the press of the kohl against his lids. The stick pulled away and Kyuhyun slowly opened his eyes and saw Changmin’s face eerily close to his own.

“How do I look?” Kyuhyun whispered against Changmin’s lips.

“Turn around,” He ordered.

Kyuhyun did and for a second, he didn’t even recognize himself. He felt like crying because Changmin being in his life was suddenly so real. He now had so much to look forward to, even if their relationship was only for show. Changmin wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist before handing a card over to the attendant. Kyuhyun looked at their reflection and thought they looked nice together when he was so dressed up.

“You look extravagant,” Changmin whispered in his ear.

Kyuhyun lowered his head and stared at the floor when the attendant came back with the other suit and Changmin’s card. Changmin carried the bag back to the car, with his arm still around Kyuhyun. He opened the door for Kyuhyun to climb in, which Kyuhyun did mechanically. Changmin shut the door and placed the bag in the trunk before climbing into the driver’s side. 

The car roared to life and Changmin pulled away from the exclusive store. Kyuhyun watched the scenery go by and realized they were heading towards a poorer part of town. Kyuhyun furrowed his brow and turned to Changmin, “Where are we going?”

Changmin pulled over not a moment later, “We’re here.”

Kyuhyun looked out the window and saw the hospital his brother was staying in. Kyuhyun whipped around to stare at Changmin. Changmin smiled and caressed his face. Kyuhyun felt tears rise in his eyes, “Why?”

“You need to talk to your brother and I need to speak with Jaejoong. I’ll pick you up in a bit.”

Kyuhyun nodded and leaned into the hand on his face. He blushed as he moved towards Changmin and placed a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. He quickly retreated and opened his door to leave. Changmin stared at him as he shut the door and walked up to the hospital. Once he was inside, Changmin finally drove off to Jaejoong’s house.

When he arrived, Yunho opened the door. He greeted him with a giant hug and pulled him inside eagerly. Jaejoong sat inside the living room watching some drama. He looked over at the two handsome men in the doorway.

“Changmin-ah!”

Changmin smiled at Jaejoong’s large grin, “Hey Jaejoong-ah.”

Yunho patted him on the back, “So, why’d you come over dongsaeng?”

Changmin cleared his throat, “I have something to tell you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys?


	4. Let It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin has a fight.

"What is it Minnie?" Jaejoong asked eagerly.

Changmin coughed uneasily, "Why don't we all have a seat?"

Yunho and Changmin moved to sit down, Yunho beside his husband, and Changmin in a chair adjacent to the couch. Jaejoong stared at Changmin with a small, gentle smile gracing his lips.

"I want to tell you not to worry anymore," Changmin started to say, but was interrupted by Yunho.

"Changmin, we discussed this," his authoritative voice rang clear, "take a lover, or get out of the business."

Jaejoong held Yunho's hand as Changmin sighed. "That's just it," Changmin looked at them both. Two men he loved very dearly. They were his family when he had no one else to love him. He would do everything they asked of him, "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

Yunho and Jaejoong sat on the couch, hands intertwined, and suddenly they erupted in laughter. Jaejoong practically sobbed when he said, "There's no way you have a boyfriend!"

Changmin stood, "He's visiting his brother in the hospital currently," he turned to leave. Jaejoong followed after him and Changmin growled out, "I have to pick him up now."

Jaejoong rested a hand on Changmin's shoulder, "Hey," he squeezed reassuringly, "when can I meet this stud?"

Changmin glared, "We'll be here in awhile."

\---

Kyuhyun stood outside of his brother's room for what felt like a year, but Kyuhyun knew to be only ten minutes. Nerves prevented him from gripping the handle and pushing in the door to see his brother. Would Leeteuk even recognize him? 

With a sigh and a mental kick, Kyuhyun pushed the handle and door to find his brother watching the small tv in the room. Leeteuk turned and looked very surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, "I think you have the wrong room."

Kyuhyun looked down at his new suit. He knew he didn't look at all like he did yesterday. Kyuhyun shut the door and shook his head, "No, this is the right room."

Leeteuk gasped, "Kyu?"

Kyuhyun nodded, but kept his gaze trained to the floor. He kept close to the door in case Leeteuk decided to throw something at him. 

"Why do you look like that?"

Kyuhyun looked up and saw his brother looking away from him. He stepped closer and finally rested a hand on the bed frame. "Changmin and I went shopping."

Leeteuk went stiff, "Are you really dating him?"

Kyuhyun sniffled, "Yeah. Guess what, hyung? He likes wine, just like me." Kyuhyun wanted to cry, but knew his eyeliner might ruin, so he couldn't risk it in case Changmin would be upset.

Leeteuk looked at him, "Do you love him?"

Kyuhyun blushed, "That's a little soon to be considering."

Leeteuk nodded and Kyuhyun grabbed for his hand. Leeteuk let his younger brother hold his hand tightly. The younger released a shaky sigh and fell to his knees while keeping Leeteuk's hand in his grip.

"I thought you hated me."

Leeteuk pulled his brother up with his hand, exerting a lot a strength. With a deep sigh, he muttered, "Could I ever hate you?"

Kyuhyun laughed and made to lay down with his brother. Leeteuk cradled Kyuhyun's head in his arms and ran fingers through that mocha colored hair. Kyuhyun shut his eyes and curled into his brother.

"I'm hungover."

Leeteuk snorted, "Why is that?"

Kyuhyun blushed, "I drank a lot of wine last night."

Leeteuk stayed silent and just cuddled his brother close. They laid there until Kyuhyun mentioned, "I'm going to meet his friends today."

Placing a kiss on Kyuhyun's forehead, Leeteuk whispered a faint, "Good luck."

Kyuhyun drifted off for a nap until Changmin would arrive to pick him up. Not even ten minutes later, Changmin was there and Leeteuk had to shake Kyuhyun awake so he could leave. 

"Oh, Changmin," Kyuhyun yawned. 

"Ready for lunch with the parents?"

Kyuhyun stood, but stilled immediately, "I thought I was meeting your friends?"

Changmin nodded and pulled Kyuhyun to him, guiding him with linked arms. They nodded goodbye to the man in bed. Changmin laughed when they reached the hallway, "They're like my parents."

Nurses turned and watched them walk together. Changmin kept a doting smile on his face as he spoke to Kyuhyun.

"Changmin," Kyuhyun leaned over to whisper in the man's ear, "the nurses are watching us."

Changmin laid his hand on their joined arms and leaned in as well, "I know."

Kyuhyun smiled shyly when he felt Changmin's breath against his cheek. He leaned back and kept pace with the other man's mile long legs.

They reached the parking lot quickly and Changmin stepped around Kyuhyun to open the passenger door. Kyuhyun smiled and gave a small 'thank you' before sitting down and letting Changmin close his door. Watching through the windshield, Kyuhyun sighed as Changmin leisurely limped his way around the car to the driver's side.

Changmin opened the door with a smile, "So," he sat down and closed his door, "are you excited to meet Jaejoong?" Changmin didn't look over as he started the car and reversed out of the parking spot.

"I'm a little nervous," he confessed, admiring the trees passing by as Changmin drove towards the wealthier part of Seoul.

"Why is that?" Changmin gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kyuhyun whispered, lowering his gaze to his lap. He ran a finger over the leather seat, staring at the threads in his suit pants.

Changmin spared a look over at him, quickly looking back to the road, "Why would he not like you?"

Kyuhyun shrugged, but realized Changmin probably didn't see it. "Maybe because he doesn't want you dating someone so..."

"So, what?" Changmin urged Kyuhyun to finish his sentence.

"Someone so poor," he barely made a sound, though he knew Changmin heard him.

Changmin scoffed, "Jaejoong would be a hypocrite then." Kyuhyun looked up and went to ask what the man meant by that, but Changmin pulled over. "We're here."

Kyuhyun looked out of the window and took in the sight of the house. A multitude of windows spanned the side they were parked on. Changmin climbed out and went over to open Kyuhyun's door. 

"Hey," he said gently when Kyuhyun finally jumped out of the car.

Kyuhyun looked into the other man's eyes, "yeah?" He whispered back. 

Changmin grabbed him by the hand and intertwined their finger, "Don't be nervous."

Kyuhyun nodded as Changmin lead him to the front door. Changmin poked the doorbell and squeezed Kyuhyun's hand in his own. A handsome man came to the door and peered at Kyuhyun.

"This is him?" He asked to Changmin. 

"Where's Jaejoong?"

The man sighed, "He's in the kitchen making you an apology snack."

Changmin smirked and pushed past the older man. Kyuhyun pinned his gaze to the floor as he was rushed past the tall, attractive man. Changmin stopped in the hallway as the man shut the door, turned around, and said, "Yunho, this is my boyfriend, Kyuhyun."

The man named Yunho nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Kyuhyun nodded and was pulled fiercely along by Changmin to the kitchen. A beautiful man stood over the island, cutting up pieces of bread.

"Jaejoong," a deep voice came from behind Kyuhyun that he recognized to belong to Yunho.

Jaejoong lifted his head, "Changmin!" 

He dropped his knife and ran over to embrace the man. Changmin didn't hug him back. Suppressing an irrated look, Changmin pushed the man away with one hand.

Jaejoong looked at him in shock, "Changmin?"

Changmin pulled Kyuhyun into his side, "This is my boyfriend."

Jaejoong finally looked over to Kyuhyun. He gave Kyuhyun a once-over with his eyes before looking back to Changmin.

"Did you hire an escort service?"

Changmin threw Kyuhyun from him, causing him to fall on the floor, and launched at Jaejoong. They fell to the floor and began to throw punches. Kyuhyun saw a hand in his vision and saw Yunho bent over, offering him help to stand. Kyuhyun took it greatfully. 

"Shouldn't you help Jaejoong-ssi?" Kyuhyun asked in a very gentle tone. 

Yunho smiled a knowing smile and nudged Kyuhyun with his shoulder, "So you can talk?" Kyuhyun made to protest that Changmin dragged him away earlier, but Yunho continued, "Nah, Jaejoong can hold his own."

Kyuhyun looked over at the men thrashing around on the floor. Changmin was flipped over and Jaejoong sat on top of him, throwing a hard punch in Changmin's face. Kyuhyun gasped and moved forward, but Yunho held him back.

"They need this," he muttered. 

Kyuhyun stayed put as Changmin grabbed Jaejoong around the throat. Jaejoong swung again and again, leaving a good mark on the man's cheek.

"Don't you fucking attack me! I raised you!" Jaejoong screamed.

"Don't call my boyfriend a fucking whore!"

Jaejoong stilled, his right arm poised in the air for a punch, "You really are dating him?"

Changmin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "Of course."

"Shit," Jaejoong cursed and scrambled to stand. He rushed over to Kyuhyun and grabbed him by the hands. "I am so sorry!"

Kyuhyun stood with wide eyes, trying to inch towards Changmin. 

Changmin stood, "It's alright, Kyuhyun. Let him apologize."

Kyuhyun bowed his head slightly, "It's..it's alright."

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and held him tight, "If Changmin gives you any trouble, you come straight to me!"

Kyuhyun nodded and patted the man on the back lightly. Jaejoong finally released him and Changmin regained the hand he previously threw from himself.

"Let's move ourselves to the living room, yeah?" Yunho beamed at the battered men and one confused Kyuhyun.


End file.
